welcome_to_new_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Flash Synth
Flash Synth is a minor protagonist in Welcome to New Arcadia. Childhood Flash Synth spent a majority of his life in The Hollow, a non human city state that only welcomes woodland creatures to residency. He found himself with a cast early on, an Igneous Caster, someone who plays with fire. He used his powers for plant growth and things like that, the only useful things in a pacifist place like The Hollow. When Flash turned 17, The Hollow was attacked by a gang of Nightmares. Half the city state was massacred. The peaceful place does not have an army and the casters that live within do not practice hostile casting, leaving the place defenseless. For years on end The Hollow was never affected by all the monsters that have appeared in the past century, this was the first attack. This attack led to another and another to the point where Flash decided that action must be taken. He left The Hollow to Pays Du Tristesse where he went to IUDEX to train against monsters, but because Flash was not a Follower of Mariah, they turned him down, despite the fact that IUDEX is supposed to work for all religions. Monter Hunter Flash became a monster hunter at age 19, a year after being turned down by IUDEX. He met a man named Samael Jonathan who was willing to teach Flash how to be a hunter. He spent three years training with Samael before the two departed ways. Flash returned to The Hollow and created an organization to help defend the borders of the Hollow, which was weaker than most City States. The group would become known as Gaw'nan, the Hollish word for defend Relationships Family *Alouette (16 year old sister) Platonic friendships *Regalia Ridere Regalia's and Flash's run very deep as Flash is a very empathetic and sympathetic character. He's been with Regalia since her beginning. He saw her rise and fall in the world, and he was there almost every step of the way. He was the one who carried her when she freed herself from slavery. Regalia mentions that Flash is one of the few people that she truly trusts, like a brother. When Benedict inquires if they ever had a romantic relationship, Regalia explained that she was not FLash's type *Benedict Elias Flash treats Benedict like a little brother. When Benedict meets his fate, Flash is distraught, and for the first time in his life, had a need for revenge grow in his heart. *Samael Jonathan Romance *Obsidian Embs To quote Regalia directly from the story "Obsidian was born into a fettered life. His family line has not been without a shackle since the Time of Mariah, almost ten thousand years. If not for Flash, perhaps his family line would remain enslaved for another ten thousand. Obsidian and his lamp was a reward for a job that the monster hunter Flash did for a rich man that didn’t want to part with his materialistic possessions of shimmering gold nor a single cade, and instead gave him Obsidian’s lamp instead. Flash is a kind soul, though. He had a heart of a gold more pure than anything Obsidian’s master ever possessed. It was ten minutes before Flash broke the lamp, destroying Obsidian’s anchor to the slaver world. Without that lamp, there was no way to call Obsidian back to any master. Without a lamp, he could run." The interpretation is that Obsidian and his lamp were a reward to Flash for completing a job. Flash freed Obsidian instead and the two have traveled together ever since. They've developed a healthy platonic relationship that soon developed into a passionate romantic relationship. Trivia *Flash and Obsidian are really cute together. *Flash is an archer *Flash is one of the few elves met with silver skin. Most elves have copper or golden coloured skin, and it's very rare for silver skinned elves. *Flash only kills monsters because he finds it necessary for the safety of the world. He has never killed anyone out of spite as he tries to keep to his teachings. *Flash permanently left The Hollow at 25 years old *Flash is 29 in the story. *Flash is not his real name. He was given the name Flash because when he first found out he was a Caster, he greated a bright flash while accidentally harnessing the power of the sun.